Back For Us
by DegrassiIsMyLife123
Summary: *SEQUEL ONE SHOT TO 'BACK FOR YOU'* Maya and Zig are on their way to determine the sex of their baby, while Maya reminisces on the moments that have changed her life. *ZAYA* ;)


**Come on...tell me you didn't see this coming! I just HAD to guys, I had to do this. So many requests...so here you go. A sequel to "Back For You". Now, I'm not sure if this will be a chapter story, or just this one shot. I just wanted you guys to see where Zig and Maya went after college. I loved "Back For You", and I loved writing it. So here you go guys :) Let me know what you think of it!**

* * *

><p>(MAYA'S P.O.V.)<p>

Sitting beside him in the passenger seat, holding his hand, was the definition of perfect. I had been here many times before. I've been in his passenger seat so many times before.

I was now 23. I got out of college just a year ago, along with Zig. Remember that guy?

Well, he was going to be the father of my baby. We were crazy. We were a crazy couple, but we made it through. Now, you're probably wondering what had happened to us in college. Well, we stayed together all through college, surprisingly. We stayed faithful to each other. We had a harsh breakup during our last year, that lasted for about five days. But again, fate brought us together again. Fate wanted us together forever. And man, I was so in love with that boy. I was in love with everything about him.

I was so in love, that we got married just a year ago.

I looked out of the passenger window, smiling.

_"You look absolutely breath taking," I turned around to see Katie smiling. It was my wedding day. I was 22 years old, and Katie was 26. She had just gotten married two years ago, to the man I'm guessing you know. _

_"Katie Milligan," I smiled, and I had tears in my eyes. She was wearing her bridesmaids dress, which was blue. My favorite color. Her black hair was in a braided bun. She was smiling so big._

_"Soon to be Maya Novak," she walked in, admiring my dress. It was a long, strapless white dress. It was beautiful. It was the second dress I tried on when I went dress shopping with my mother, Katie, and Tori. I knew it was the one the second I saw myself in it. "How is my sister feeling?"_

_"I'm feeling amazing," A tear rolled down my face as I smiled. Katie rushed over to me, brushing my face with the back of her hand. "I feel so...so happy."_

_"That's how you know," she smiled. "That you're making the right choice today. Now stop crying, your makeup will smear."_

_I turned around and examined myself in the mirror. My white dress fit me perfectly, around my waist. I gotta admit, it made my boobs look great. My hair was up in a curled up-do. I had Tori do my makeup, considering she was now a makeup artist for Victoria's Secret models. _

_Katie rested her hands on my shoulders, looking into the mirror also._

_"My sister is getting married today," she sang. I laughed. "Are you ready?"_

_I took her hand, grinning hard. _

_"I've never been more ready in my entire life."_

_And with that, I was walking out of my dressing room. I was met by Tiny, whom was Zig's best man. Zig and Tiny had stayed best friends all through college. _

_I also saw Miles Hollingsworth, and he looked stiff in his suit. Typical Miles, I thought. Oh! You may not know. Well, you'll never believe me when I say that him and Zig were now best friends. Miles went to the same college Zig and I went to, and somehow, somewhere, they became friends. He was also a groomsmen, along with Rick, one of Zig's friends he met in college._

_"Maya," Tori cried, walking over to me. She was literally in tears. "Oh my god, you look..."_

_"Thanks, Tor." I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back, resting her chin on my shoulder._

_"My best friend," she whispered. "I knew this day would come. I knew you would marry that man one day."_

_"Well, it didn't happen yet." Owen snickered. _

_"Oh, shut it Owen." Tori playfully hit his arm, and Owen pretended like it hurt like hell. I giggled._

_I had chosen Tori to be my maid of honor. She was my best friend. We had reconnected in college, and we were inseparable again. We were best friends again. And I was so happy I chose her._

_My mother had demanded that she didn't see me in my dress until I was walking down the aisle. So, I hadn't seen her that whole day. Katie had been with me almost the entire day, along with Tori and Tristan._

_"Well, Matlin soon-to-be-Novak," Tiny started._

_"Still hasn't happened yet." Owen snickered again, causing me to laugh._

_"Well, Matlin." Tiny corrected himself, laughing also. "Are you ready?"_

_I nodded my head, pushing the bangs out of my face. _

_"I'm ready." Tori was tearing up, along with Katie. _

_Before I knew it, Zig was out on the stage. We were getting married outside, in a beautiful garden area. I knew he was out there. Tiny smiled at me, holding his arm out for Tori to hook onto it._

_The best man and maid of honor looked at me once more before beginning to walk down the aisle. I took a deep breath. I couldn't watch them walking, obviously, but I knew my mother would video record it. _

_Katie hooked on to Mile's arm, and soon they were going down also. Grace, yes, she was one of my bridesmaids, hooked onto Rick's arm. I saw her make a disgusted smile before hooking her arm onto his._

_"Typical Grace," I giggled to myself. I took another deep breath. I was next. This was really happening._

_"Well, little sis." Owen smiled. "You ready?"_

_I looked up at him with wet eyes. I had chosen him to walk me down the aisle, since I didn't have a father. I was so happy I had Owen. He was such a man now, but he was a kid at heart, as always. He was one of the biggest blessings in my life._

_"I am, big bro."_

_He put my veil over my face, after kissing my forehead._

_He held his arm out, and I wrapped my wrist around it. I took a step forward, and I could see him. The man of my dreams. The wedding music came on then, and everyone stood. _

_Everyone seemed to disappear, it was just Zig I could see. I walked down the aisle with Owen, and I could see my mother covering her mouth, but I could tell she was smiling. Zig looked so handsome in his suit. I looked at him, and I saw the same Zig I saw when we were 16. The Zig I fell in love with, and over the years, my love grew even stronger for him, if that was even possible._

_He looked at me as I walked down the aisle, with tears in his eyes._

_And after that, I was Maya Novak. _

I looked over at Zig, and he was already smiling, looking at the road.

"Thinking about what I think you're thinking about?" He smiled, looking at me through his sunglasses.

"Huh?" Owen said in the back seat. I gave Owen a look, before smiling back at my husband.

"I am," I said, resting my head on Zig's shoulder. Owen had been in the back seat because he practically demanded he would come to find out the sex of the baby. He was so excited to be an uncle.

I watched the road as I rested my head on Zig's shoulder. I held my stomach. I was four months pregnant, and I couldn't be happier.

_I stood in our bedroom, looking at myself in the mirror. After college, after our wedding, Zig and I bought a beautiful, little house just outside of our home neighborhood, only ten minutes away from my mother's house. I was so excited to have my own home, our home. It was a little, two bedroom, two bathroom, a nice living room, big kitchen just how I wanted it, little house. Zig had been at work._

_After college, I began a carrier as a music teacher at Degrassi, helping kids with everything music. I loved every single second of it, and being in Degrassi was even better. Zig had become a detective, he wanted to save kids that were in his position not too long ago. Owen, being his boss, was so happy they were working together. Every weekend, he would pick up some hours at a recording studio. Not because of the money, but because he loved it. I loved it. I would often go with him. He worked with want to-be musicians, recording their music and often messing around in the studio himself. He kept his music dream alive, as did I. _

_We had just gotten married four months ago. We weren't wasting any time though, we wanted a family as soon as possible. We had been trying for a baby for months._

_I smiled at myself in the mirror, as I heard the front door open._

_"I'm home, babe." I heard Zig say. I loved when he called me babe. "Hey, I was thinking instead of making dinner tonight, we order take out."_

_He walked in our bedroom, and saw me looking at the mirror. I looked at him, before walking over to him and planting a kiss on his lips._

_"Sounds good," I smiled. He rested his jacket on the bed, grabbing my cheeks and kissing me again. I could feel his scruff against my cheeks._

_"So uh," I said, walking the opposite direction as him. "I have to tell you something."_

_He took a seat on the bed._

_"What is it?"_

_I took a deep breath. I had been imagining this image in my head for years now, telling my husband this._

_"I," I began. "We. I'm...pregnant."_

_The look on his face was the happiest face I had ever seen. The corners of his mouth immediantly went up, and he jumped off the bed._

_"Wait, really?" He smiled, and I think I could see tears in his eyes._

_"I'm positive," I smiled back. "I went to the doctors today."_

_"Oh my god," he yelled, taking me into his arms. He spun me around, and I laughed as loud as I think I ever did before. "Oh my god," he repeated._

_"We're having a baby," he smiled, grabbing my face. I nodded._

_"You're going to be a daddy," I cried. His eyes filled with tears of happiness._

_"You're going to be a mother," he replied. He laughed again, throwing his head back. I wrapped my arms around him again. At that moment, I felt like a teenager again. I felt so young, and I was still young. I was 23 years old. But I felt 16 again, hugging him in my kitchen. We had been through so much, through two harsh break ups, through everything with the gang in high school, and I was so happy to be carrying his baby._

_"Let's get any take out you want tonight," he smiled at me. "We can even get Mexican food."_

_"Let's go out," I grinned. "Let's call up Katie and Owen and my mother. I want to tell them."_

_"Right now?" He asked me._

_"Right now."_

I dug my face into Zig's shoulder, smiling. He took his hand and ran it through my blonde hair, and I could feel him smiling too. I was so happy, god I was so happy. I was pregnant with the man of my dream's baby.

"Hey," Owen said, sitting up in the back seat. "Hey hey, turn this up."

I looked at him before turning it up. It was _It's Tricky _by Run DMC. I raised my eyebrows at him, as he began dancing to it.

"This was like, the shit at my senior prom." He danced. "It's tricky, tricky, tricky, _triiiiiicky."_

I giggled at him, and I could see Zig laughing too.

"Are you excited?" Zig said, looking at me.

"I'm so excited." I smiled. He took my hand and interlocked his fingers with mine.

Owen continued singing the song in the back seat. He was such a child, and I loved it. He was 27 years old, and still acted like he was 18. It's how he was, and it wouldn't be the same if he wasn't that way. He was very professional when he was at his job, but at home, he was just Owen. Him, Katie, and their six month old son, Jacob.

I rested my head on Zig's shoulder again, watching as we drove on the high way. I admired the ring on my finger, and I guess Zig could tell, because he grabbed my hand.

_"So where are we going now?" I asked Zig, sitting in his passenger seat. We had just graduated college. We were so happy to be done, we were now really adults. We were on our way back to my house, still in our caps and gowns. Home was hours away, but we loved driving around together. We would talk, listen to music, talk about conspiracy theories._

_"Mm," Zig hummed. "I have an idea."_

_I looked over at him and he was smiling. It was 6 P.M now, we had been driving for three hours. _

_"Oh no," I cried. "Where?"_

_"Just sit back and relax, M."_

_I looked at him for a couple seconds longer, before finally giving up and sitting back like he had told me to do. He grabbed my hand, rubbing his thumb against my tiny fingers. _

_We drove for another hour or so, before finally arriving in our town. We drove around for a little, talking about old memories. We drove past the Dot, and I convinced Zig to run in and get me a smoothie. And so he did run in, with his gown still on. To anyone, he looked stupid. To me, he looked like Zig._

_"So where are we going, babe?" I asked him, sipping my smoothie._

_"Give me a sip and I'll tell you,"_

_I handed him my cup. He continued driving as he handed it back to me._

_"So?"_

_"We're here." He said, putting the car in park. I looked away from him and saw Degrassi. We were at Degrassi, our high school._

_"Wow," I sighed, smiling. "Degrassi."_

_"Some of the best and worst memories," Zig said, admiring the view. Then he grabbed the keys out of the ignition._

_"Ready to go in?" He asked me. I looked at him, with wide eyes._

_"We can't go in there! We can get in huge trouble!" I yelled._

_"Come on, My. You've done worse before." He gave me a rebellious smile, before running out of his car and around to my side, opening the door for me and taking my hand._

_"Zig I'm not sure about this." I said, jumping out of his car. He didn't reply, he just ran, his hand in mine. The parking lot was empty. Degrassi was still in school, considering it was only May. _

_I didn't even realize he had a key. I was too busy looking around, making sure no one was around to watch us._

_"I can't believe you want to be a cop, and you're breaking into a school." I giggled. The doors opened all of the sudden._

_"Shh," Zig whispered, bringing me into the school. The halls were the same as they were four years ago. It still smelled the same. All of the sudden, my fears all faded. I was back in high school. I was 16 again. _

_"Come on," Zig smiled, grabbing my hand again. He ran down the halls as I ran with him. We were then in front of the Rubber Room._

_"Oh my gosh," I gasped. I covered my mouth with my other hand, shaking my head. "The Rubber Room."_

_Zig opened the door, switching the lights on. It was still set up the same way, and Mrs. Grell's name was still on the board. My heart felt heavy then. I had spent a majority of my high school in this room, where I met some of my best friends._

_"Crazy, right?" Zig laughed, spinning around, admiring the room. "The room where we were reconnected."_

_It all came back to me then. After a whole summer of not speaking with Zig during my Freshman year, we reconnected during our Sophomore year, in the Rubber Room. I smiled, running over to him._

_"I love you so much, Zig Novak." I planted a kiss on his lips, and he returned the favor, placing his hands on my waist._

_"I still can't believe we are in here." I shook my head, my hands wrapped around his neck. _

_"Me neither," Zig took a deep breath. He removed his hands from my waist, reaching into the pocket of his graduation gown. I admired the room again, and that's when I noticed he was then on one knee._

_"Maya," He began. My heart sunk then._

_"Zig..." I began, choking on my breath._

_"When I saw you, when I walked into this room and saw you sitting in that chair," he pointed to the chair I had sat in. "My god, it was like heaven. Reconnecting with you again was the best decision I have ever made." He was tearing up, as was I._

_"Oh my god," I whispered, covering my mouth._

_"I've made some dumb decisions in my life, but I know for a fact, that you weren't one. We have been through so much, so much together." He then opened the little box in his hand, revealing the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. _

_"Marry me, Maya. Marry me and make the dream I've had since my freshman year of high school come true."_

_I was crying now. I was sobbing. My heart was racing a mile a minute. I uncovered my mouth, showing him how hard I was smiling. I couldn't even get the word 'yes' out of my mouth, I was just speechless. Instead, I nodded my head._

_"Yes," I finally got out of my mouth through my sobs. "Yes, I'll marry you."_

_He took the ring out of the box, his hands shaking as he placed it on my ring finger. His face was priceless - he was so happy. I was so happy._

_It was one of the finest moments I've ever had._

"Aaand, we're here!" Zig said. We parked in the parking lot of the doctors.

"We're here!" Owen chanted in the back. I giggled, and Zig then was out of the car, and ran over to my side, opening it for me. He took my hand.

"Let's go, baby."

* * *

><p>The gooey thing they put on my stomach was <em>cold. <em>

Zig sat right next to me, as I lay on the little bed. Owen was sitting by my feet.

Zig squeezed my hand, kissing it. He was shaking, he was so happy.

"Well, we have it." the nurse smiled.

"Well, what are we having?" I anxiously said, smiling.

"You're having a boy," the nurse said. "And...a girl!"

The room was silent.

"Wait," Owen broke the silence. "Wait so the boy...is also a girl? _Wait_, does he not have a..."

"No," the nurse laughed. "Mr. and Mrs. Novak, you guys are having a boy and a girl. You're having twins!"

_"Oh,"_ Owen mumbled.

I looked over at Zig, who was astonished. I was astonished. I was so happy.

"Oh my god," he was crying now, looking at the ultrasound. "That's our son and daughter."

Seeing him cry broke my heart in pieces, in a good way. I then began crying too. The look on his face was pure bliss. I grabbed his cheek and kissed it.

"They are ours," I replied. He then looked at me, planting two kisses on our lips.

"I'll let you two have a moment," the nurse smiled. "And you two, Mr. Uncle."

"Wow," Owen shook his head. "Twins."

"Twins," Zig repeated, smiling. "This couldn't be more amazing."

"I'm so happy you're happy," I cried, caressing his cheek.

"Of course I'm happy, babe." He sniffled. "That's our children right there." He pointed. "That's my little girl and boy."

I looked at the ultrasound again, looking at our son and daughter. It was possibly the best thing I have ever looked at.

* * *

><p><strong>Writing this story again never felt better.<strong>

**So, I planned on this being a one shot and a one shot only, but you guys know I love hearing your feedback. If I get enough people saying they want more, I might do more. BUT, I figured I would write this little chapter. I feel like it's better as a one shot, but still. **

**Let me know how you guys felt about this in the REVIEWS! By the way, "Battle of Forgiveness" fans, a new chapter WILL be up hopefully tomorrow! Don't worry :) **

**xoxo **


End file.
